narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyutaro Yasuoki
Akikazu Goda. (''アキキャズー・ゴーダー, Goda Akikazu.) Akikazu Goda is a member of Hyogakure's Goda clan and an S-Rank Nin. He acheived such status through intense hard work and dwelling vengence combined with determination. Background Akikazu Goda was born in the harsh Land of Ice in the village of Hyogakure. As a small child Akikazu was very carefree and laid back, not having much responsibility. Originally Akikazu had no intentions of becoming a shinobi, but he was left stupified when he was saved by a shinobi when his house burned down. Unfortunately Akikazu's father had met his end in the burning home and claims were made that another shinobi had started to fire to get back at him. Akikazu then became ambitious to seek out this mystery shinobi and avenge his father, so he entered Hyogakure's ninja academy and trained to his heart's content. At the age of eight, Akikazu had successfully aced the genin exams at the academy and for his Jonin-Sensei. Filled with a desire for revenge he seeked out the village's strongest shinobi and learned from them and his fellow clansmen, one of those people being Fuhyo, leader of Hyogakure. With his ambition and drive for revenge Akikazu was walking down a blind path, a path in which his teammates tried to remove him from. Akikazu ended up leaving the village when he became a Chunin to wander about the shinobi world and have time to himself on the matter. While on this journey Akikazu was captured and had a beast sealed within him, Sylvien The White Fox. He returned to Hyogakure much more powerful than he was before, immediatly seizing the Jonin exams and passing. Now at the age of 18, Akikazu was finally able to kill the shinobi who burned his house down as a child. Personality Akikazu's personality is very pessimistic toward things that happen to himself, as well as general things that happen in life. As a child he used to be care free and laid back. As his storyline progresses this changes and he becomes more ambitious, active, and serious. Appearance Akikazu has white hair, blue eyes, and white skin. Abilities When it comes to abilities Akikazu's greatest weapon is his Ice Release. Although being able to use two other releases, he keeps their usage to a minimum. Kekkei Genkai The Ice Release. Akikazu genetically inherited the Ice release from his father and mother, Jikyu and Okane Goda. He was practiced with the release his entire life and mostly uses this to his advantage in battle,especially when the terrain is of cold or freezing temperatures. He is able to control the Ice release very smoothly and without hitches or problems. It has become second nature to him. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.